Baby Snaps
by Sunappu
Summary: Edward and Roy somehow manage to have a baby of their own.


"EDWALK DRINK YOUR MALK!" YOLLed the KERNEL Mishtang ass he holded out teh bottle of molk in front of Edtwerd's face but EGGTWERK DOES NOT DRANK!111!1!111 He slap the bottle of melk away as he nod his head no very madly mulk fall on ground and SPLASH EvERYWHERE!1!1 Kernol Mustbang is NOT HAPPU KAWAII DESU NE HE IS VAry vory ANGER (in Mr. T's voice)!

Roi Meshlung bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself fom YOLLING MORE AT EDHERD as Efword crie and nod head no vory more madly and start to cry sob and then he start to cry for real! Rey dunt no wat 2 do! RAY CREI TOO!111!1! THey sob and they crei and they hug and they cant stahp as the crei and they hug and they sob and cant stAHP!

Epword NEVER see the KERNAL CRY! IT MAKE HIM CRIE HARDERER SO HArd the tears foll into the ground and onto the melk spolled all over the floor Goy Muskheng tried to feed him! Boy Methlab grab the Edboy hardly with gentle hands and gave him a romantic slep on the cheek and kiss him and sSLAP HIM agon vERY LOVINGLY NOT ABUSIVELy when he stop crying Eg stop creing too and Rag Mustache pick up a glass and pour the mulk into his cup and he drink teh malk slowly a dribble rin down his corner of the mouth.

"You git a little bit there." Egsword say as he motioned with his arm. no not that arm the human arm not the metal silver automail arm he got from Wendy the human one he did not lose and pointed out to the dribble of melk slipping from KErnal Machine's lip corner.

"Why dont you get it for meh?" Rey asked with seduction he so sexy said in his voice with low deepness purr Edwerd find it so hot suddenly he dunt no wat to do he hate malk but he love the Kernel so he stick his tongue out slowly and sexily like and leaned in close to Kernol Mustbang and lick at the melk on his face at the corner of his mouth slipping down to his chin softly. He gag instantly and throw up all over the floor into the malk still spolled on the floor and on the KERNEL HIMSELF it does not look good AT ALL he cunt stahp it kept cumming out like a river roaring in the ditch of a ravine on a Tuesday night or maybe even Saturday after a sleepover at a friend's house.

BUTT IT'S EVERYWHERE AND ROI IS SCARED SOMETHIGN IS WRONG WITH EDWERD! REy Muchgas pick up Eggtwerk nad carry him very carefully n his arms like a bbay bridal style and rush out the door quickly out of his office and yolled, "EDWALK IS DYING HE NEED DOTOR HOSPITALITY!" AND Goy run FAST like SANIC FAST but not too fast to make Egg sick even more sick at like a jog BUT FAST. They reach the HOspitle quickly and before Ray goes in he tried to see if Edwerk would heal with his snap maybe a snap would make him better his snaps always make him feel better when he doesn't feel good so Ruy SNAP LOUD and Ep CRY OUT WITH PLEASURE it feels soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good!1!1! But it doesnt halp!? Edwreck still looks pail as white paper and is moaning in pain NOT THE PLEASURE HE FELT FROM THE SNap! Riy rushed into the hosiptal and run up the nearest doktor for HALP for EGGTWERK! The Dotor imeadiantly took Efword into the nearest hospital room no one was in and lied him down on the table and Eckerd THROW UP AGAIN ALL OVER DOTOR! The dotor is now conserned for the Edboy1 and does tests on him not a written test but like a blood test and stuff like that you know the doctor stuff that heppans like even a pee sample he made Eb pee in a cup and the doctor look under it in the microscope for anything unusual and sunddely the dotor GASP LOUDLY

"YOU ARE PREGNANT EGGBOY! CONGRADULATIONS!111!1!" and the cople GASP LOUDLYER THAN THE DOCTER! HOW IS EDSWORD PREGNANT WITH CHILD?!1?! THEY DON'T SEX!? AND Rey Muscheng tell him that to the deckter and the dockter say that snaps are just liek sexing and hav sexing with snaps is more efficient and healither and they can have a good birth for the bby like when the baby needs to come out Efwon grose a vagina but after the bbay cums out it disapeers so Entwin is still a boy with a pen15 just like the Kernal likes no boobs either.

"It takes abot 6 month or more like for the cancer to grow and then it comes out quickly and you dont feel pain it's okay if you do though because its normal but you susally dunt feel pain so its okay." the Deckter explone with a complicated diagram of the growth of the bbay.

"I'm gunna be a PARENT and YOU"RE GUNNA BE A DAD!" EDWANDS YOlled loudly with happy tears and happy voice and happy happy happu! He turned chibi and then un-chibi and hugged tightly at the Rub Mesping next to him and hold on tite for loving embraces and gave him a loving kiss on the lips to show how much he loved him very much so. Rake Moistbang hug bock tightly and tit as he could but not as tight as to kill the bayb inside his lovers stummy. It was a true miracle so they decied to name the bambi MiracleWhip when it came into the world.

It took two maybe like three for MiracleWHip to be born and it was a GUUUUUURRRRRRLLLLL (do a head roll and say it like a sassy black woman) and they named her BIG MIRACLE WHIP after Armstrong who died of cancer two days ago and had a bad heart failure attack. It was a sad so sad of a day that they crei a little bit but they move on with their lives because they have a bbay and they cant be sad parents becuz no one is a sad parents not even on 16 and pregnant they aren't sad they love their cancer. BUT HAVING THE BABEY ISN'T GOING WELL FOR EDWOND! Efwerk is SCREAMING in PAIN and SYRUP he NEEDS WAFFLES FOR the syrup but he has to give brith before he can eat them! Its too bad isnt it? BUt Mirachel Whipe is born and they LOVE her and she LUVS them and Roi and Edpond raise her well liek very good and she wants to learn alchemy when she is only one years old she can do it without a circle drawing on the thing she is alcheming! Amazing!

They live happy until Eggbird is KILLED BY A HUEMONKEYLIE and REY MISHBING IS GONNA REVENGE HIM BUT HE DIE TOO! OH NO! MIRACHLE whipe is only 12! She cunt not take care of herself!? SO she has to live with ALphoney, her unlce and her dad's younger brother Alpherft. Alpple is very sad but he stay happu for mirachle whipe unti she old enought o live on her own. BUT THEN SHE GO TO KILL THE HOOMUNKEYLYE AND SHE KILL IT! SHE KILL IT WAS SNAPS LIKE HER FATHER SHE SNAPS GOOD AND STRAONG SHE IS STRONG AND HE IS THE NEW FEWER IN THE MILITARY AND IS ACCOMPLISHED IN LIFE BUT SHE HATES MALK JUST LIKE HER PARENT. she she doesn't have many bones strong so she gets sick easily and it isn't good so she gets her melk from eating ice cream but it isn't good to get ice cream all the time so she only eats it swhen she needs it but she has a good rest of her life, mirahcle wipe does.


End file.
